After Training
by SpazzJazz
Summary: After training, Dre and Cheng do some bonding ;  Cheng/Dre slash, explicit lemon. Dre is sixteen, Cheng is eighteen


This is based off of a picture on DA drawn by **musapan**, here's the link (remove spaces): http : / / spazzjazz . deviantart . com / # / d2rzlj2

(It's on my favorites)

If for some reason the link doesn't work just go to DA and search: karate kid after training

Look for the one that shows Cheng and Dre making out ^_^

Dre panted heavily as dodged the hit from Cheng. They had been at it for 3 hours (geez that sounds dirty), and Cheng hadn't let them take one break.

Not. One.

He was too tired to notice the spinning kick to his ribs, sending him flying onto his side. Groaning, he attempted to get up, but was too tired to do so.

"Tired already?" Cheng's thickly accented voice was filled with smugness. "Shuddup, we've been training for three hours." Dre retorted, slightly pissed off. Cheng rolled his eyes and helped Dre up. They walked off the dojo mat, and onto the chairs that were set up. Drinking some water and resting, eventually, Dre had some energy back.

Getting up, with Cheng walking in front of him, he stumbled. "Cheng watch-" Dre warned but it was too late, Cheng had turned around just in time for Dre to fall on him. Dre could feel his cheeks heating up, luckily Cheng couldn't see it, because Dra's face was buried into Cheng's chest. Sitting up, his cheeks grew hotter as he relized the very provacative position he was in, straddling Cheng. Not to mention Cheng was smirking.

"Clumsy aren't we?" Cheng asked, making Dre pout. Moving to get up was not an option, because Cheng decided to thread his fingers through Dre's braids, pulling Dre's face closer to his own. Dre 's breath caught in his throat. He felt Cheng's lips move against his own and he respondered immediatly and eagerly, wrapping his arms around Chengs neck. Pulling them both into a sitting position, not breaking the kiss, he could feel Dre's erection against his own.

One hand to support them against the ground, the other hand went to unbuckle Dre's belt buckle, then to unbutton and unzip Dre's pants. Fingering the erection throught thin material of Dre's boxers, he greedily swallowed the sounds of Dre's gasps and moans.

"Ch-Cheng, I'm -I'm gonna-!" Cheng, reluctantly pulled his hand away and Dre whined at the loss of contact. "I want you, Cheng, I want you _now_." Dre stated, emphasizing his words by fingering Cheng's erection.

Dre pulled away and moved to take off his shirt.

Mei Ying walked up to the dojo. She decided to drop off her special home made stir-fry so the boys wouldn't run out of energy. She nearly dropped the bag when she looked through the window on the door. She blushed, she had wondered when this would happen. She could _see _the sexual tension between her best friend and Cheng, just about a month after they became friends. Good thing they got that problem solved.

Cheng managed to get his own shirt off. Attacking Dre's neck, he felt Dre grind his hips onto his own. Moving so that they were laying on the ground with Dre beneath him. He managed to get Dre's jeans and boxers at the same time, Pausing, he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of Dre's body.

Small, but supple and muscular, he licked his lips, he wanted Dre NOW. Holding three fingers up to Dre's mouth, he commanded "Suck." and Dre did.

Cheng pulled the fingers out of Dre's mouth, he inserted one into Dre. Dre adjusted slightly, it was not painful, just...uncomfortable. Then he added a second and soon after that, the third. He angled his fingers to find that one spot, the spot that would make Dre scream his name in pleasure.

When he found it, Dre howled with pleasure. Cheng looked him in the eyes, the brown orbs were darkened with Lust and bright with Love. "I want you now Cheng."

Removing his fingers, he thrust into Dre. Dre closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from overflowing, but a few escaped.

Cheng kissed the tears away, then kissed him passionatly on the lips, trying to distract him from the pain. Thrusting in and out slowly, he looked for the spot again. When Dre felt Cheng hit_ that spot _again he saw colors dance into his vision.

Soon Cheng had Dre urging "Harder, Faster."

Drfelt the heat building and he cummed, ejactulating onto his and Cheng's chests. Seeing Dre become undone, made him cum.

He held himself up on his elbows as to not crush Dre. In their post-orgasm haze, Cheng kissed Dre long, slow, and lovingly. He rested his forehead against Dre's.

"I love you."

Dre gave a smile and kissed Cheng.


End file.
